The present invention relates to an axle hub assembly, and in particular to an axle hub assembly that is adaptable for use either disc or drum brakes without requiring additional adaptors or significant reconfiguration of the axle hub assembly.
Axle hub assemblies are used in a wide variety of heavy duty truck and trailer applications. These hub assemblies are typically adapted for use with either disc brake assemblies or drum brake assemblies, but not both. For example, FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art axle hub assembly 10 for use with a disc brake assembly 12. The disc brake assembly 12 includes a disc brake assembly mounting member 14 mounted to a hub member 16 via a plurality of mounting bolts 18. FIG. 1B illustrates an axle hub assembly 20 for use with a drum brake assembly 22. The drum brake assembly 22 includes a brake drum 24 coupled to a hub member 26 via a plurality of lug bolts 28 that also secure a wheel set 30 to the hub member 26.
Heretofore, axle hub assemblies have been adapted for use with either disc brake assemblies or drum brake assemblies, but not both, or have required the use of additional and separate adaptors to reconfigure the axle hub assembly being used.